


Yule

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] No sabía que deseaba tanto eso hasta ese momento [...]





	Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Por último, un regalo super especial para mi bonita beta. Espero llenar de color su noche así como lo hice con ella.

**Yule**

Harry mira nerviosamente a sus compañeros deslizarse por la pista de baile con gran majestuosidad para luego mirar a su pareja sin atreverse a invitarle en la primera pieza, sabe que es tradición que los participantes del Torneo lo hagan, pero teme decepcionarle con su torpeza y sus dos pies izquierdos. Había ensayado todo lo posible con Hermione para que su baile fuera perfecto, desgraciadamente había fallado casi en todos los ensayos en lograr algo decente.

—Creí eras un Gryffindor —dice su acompañante con una sonrisa burlona haciéndole tragar. Debía ser ilegal en todo el globo que alguien pudiese verse tan atractivo y a la vez tan molesto con una sonrisa así, pero su acompañante no es nadie menos que Draco Malfoy, no debe sorprenderse de que su sonrisa, aunque se la regalara con ánimos de fastidiarle, provocara esos efectos en él; empieza a maldecir su entrada a la adolescencia con tantas hormonas en el camino.

—¿Me… concedes esta pieza? —responde a cambio extendiendo su mano.

Draco ríe tomándola y lo arrastra a la pista de baile junto a los demás participantes. Pasa su mano libre por su cintura posándola en la espalda baja atrayéndolo hacia él con seguridad para guiarlo por la pista; Harry lo mira admirado sintiéndose como en un sueño. Mientras la música sonó ni una sola vez piso a Draco, ni una sola vez perdió el ritmo o se sintió mareado; en sus cartas Sirius le había comentado, cuándo le preguntó sobre ese baile, que si encontraba una pareja perfecta no tendría ningún problema. Se siente aliviado de haber vencido su miedo, así como su tonta rivalidad con el Slytherin, para pedirle que fuera su pareja en ese tan afamado baile de Yule.

—Harry —el moreno parpadea saliendo de sus pensamientos mirando al rubio. Se habían detenido ya y la música que suena está muy alejada de ser apta para un baile tan cercano, pero aún así Draco aún no lo había soltado—, tenemos un pequeño problema.

El rubio mira hacia arriba y Harry hace lo mismo encontrándose conque ambos estaban atrapados bajo un muérdago mágico, casi puede oír a Hermione en su cabeza leyendo un libro sobre tradiciones que decía que esos muérdagos, contrarios a los muggles, no dejaban ir a las personas bajo él hasta que se besaran.

Sonrojado Harry regresa su mirada a Draco sólo para ser asaltado por los labios de este en un sorpresivo beso. Le toma unos segundos reaccionar, pero siente su cuerpo relajarse y sin pensarlo demasiado responde al beso cerrando sus ojos.

Tiene la sensación, como todo en su vida, de que posiblemente pase algo malo por sus acciones, pero por primera vez desde que está en Hogwarts no le importa demasiado las consecuencias. No sabía que deseaba tanto eso hasta ese momento y por Dios que lo disfrutará cada segundo.


End file.
